A Discovery and An Incident
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: When a gaggle of bullies discover Katie's secret, what is there to do?


"Are you even a girl?" I blink, fighting the tears. My voice doesn't waver… not noticeably.

"Yeah. Last time I checked." I struggle to keep my wit, not to run.

"Then why were you flirting with Yo-chan?" I avert my eyes, not knowing how to answer. I did my best not to flirt, not to stick out.

"Well?"

"I… don't know. I don't…"

"I think you're lying." The girl in front of me hisses, her eyes disgusted. "I bet you like girls. I bet you want to strip my clothes off and-"

"Shut up!" I snap, glaring. "I'm not like that." She pauses, gauging my reaction. She smirks. I try to read her expression, but I can't. Her eyes… somewhere between mean and evil. I try to remember what that could qualify as when she pushes me. I stumble, strong enough to not fall, but then I ram into the wall, slide down it, beaten.

The girls cackle and leave me and my tears, running down my face in victory of winning against me. I wipe at them, cuff scratching my cheeks. I got my teeth in pain.

"Are you ok?" I jerk at the noise, throwing my head back. It collides painfully with the wall and fresh tears stream.

"Haruhi-san?" I ask, desperately erasing my tears. He pulls me up and dusts off my shirt.

"You didn't come to the meeting and Kyoya-kun got worried." He explained, smiling weakly.

"Kyo got worried?" I say, smiling back, just as weak. "That's a new one." He just nods and pulls me along as he questions me.

"Why are you crying?"

"Some girls ganged up on me and beat me down." I mutter, wondering if that even made sense to him.

"Why?" Haruhi finally says. Apparently struggling with my slang. Or maybe wondering how to reply.

"I called a girl cute." I honestly answer, not even trying to hide my pure bisexuality. He draws short, clenching his jaw. I realize I may have just lost a friend as soon as I made one. Haruhi turns to me, letting go of my arm.

"You're gay?"

"Bi." I murmur, looking away from his intense gaze.

"Are you attracted to me right now?" I whip around at the odd question. "Um… No, not really."

"Ok." Then he pulls me along again as I sort through the odd exchange. Was he wondering about the stereotype? Which sex I was more attracted to? If I was being honest?

"Why did you ask that?" I manage at last as we come up to the music room. He looks back at me and just shrugs and enters the room. I trail behind him, and Kyoya walks up to us.

"Thank you Haruhi-ch… kun. That's 1000¥ off your debt." He states coolly, writing it down in his little black notebook. Haruhi grins a little then trots off before Kyo tried to add to his debt. Kyo grabs my hand and pulls me back to our table. He gestures to my seat and watches with what I deemed a concerned expression. Flattered by his concern, I beam and look at my feet.

"How are you doing today?" Kyoya asks after a few moments of silence.

"Not to good, Kyo." I answer, relaxing into my seat. I look around the room and a pair of eyes lock with mine. I stare as the girl-Yo's friend, glares at me. In the corner of my vision, Kyoya follows my gaze. We watch the girl stomp over.

"What are you doing here?" She spits, as the room falls silent. I swallow silently.

"I… I'm sitting with my friend." I reply as confidently as I could. I feel my eyes forming more tears to fight.

"Don't tell me no-one else can see how disgusting you are?" She tossed her hair and I numbly notice her friends standing behind her. Yo meets my eyes for a second. I can tell she's not angry, but she pretends she is, I guess. I look back to the leader of the group. She huffs. "I should tell everyone here how pathetic you are!" I freeze at her words.

I bite my tongue, hoping she bluffing. "Katie-san here is a horrible excuse of a female. She was talking with poor Yo-chan here," she declares, waving her hand at Yo, "and tried to convince her that being lesbian was a good thing!"

"All she did was call me cute, Kamiko-chan…" Yo points out, and I smile a bit.

"That's just her brainwashing you, Yo-chan! She is infecting you with her horrible, nasty ways!" Kamiko smirks, throwing back her hair again. "I do not think this… girl," she pulls a disgusted face as if I didn't deserve the title, "should be in this room if there is no point in her being here!"

"But there is a reason for being her." I glance at Kyoya, who was defending me. "She is entertaining me while I struggle through my very boring work. It's great motivation." Kamiko smiles as if Kyo was being ridiculous.

"I'll entertain you, Kyoya-kun!" She then daintily drops into the chair next to him and leans over. He pushes her away.

"That's distracting. So, why don't you go back to your original table and leave Katie-chan and I alone?" Her eyes wide dramatically and she tosses her hair one last time before storming away. "Oh, and Kamiko-san, one last thing? Katie-chan is bisexual, not lesbian." Kyoya says, sipping from the small teacup in his hand.


End file.
